Anne's Story
by Daughter-of-Eris-and-Poseidon
Summary: What happens when the Cullens come across a Sucidal Teen, and they decide to change her? This is her story. After BD, Normal pairings...There will be talk of Cutting AND Suicide, You have been Warned! ON HOLD!
1. Welcome To my Life

Anne's Story

Chapter 1 (Anne's Pov)

I opened the door to my room and slammed it shut. I pulled out my ipod from my back pocket. I put it on its dock in my stereo, I turned the volume all the way up and pressed play. As I flopped on my bed Welcome to my life by Simple Plan came pouring out of my speakers. I listened closely to the words. A cold shiver ran through my body as I realized how close the words were to my life. I got up from my bed and walked over to my closet to change my clothes. I ran through what had happened at school today. My first class was ok, nobody said anything to me, they acted as if I wasn't there at all. Second how ever was worse. Zach was there and he called me Goth Girl the whole time. Then when we took a test he tried to cheat off of me. In third and fourth nothing happened, but in lunch it did. I entered the lunch room and got into the line and got my food. I was walking to my normal table in the back. I was looking at the Cullen's thinking about how different they were from me. They were quite and stuck to themselves but they didn't get picked on. There were eight of them, four guys and four girls. All of them dating each other. That part was a little weird. They all lived together, but they were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. There was Rosalie and Jasper Haley, the blonds and the only real brother and sister. Alice, Emmett, Renesmee and Edward Cullen, they had no relation to another. Then there was Isabella and Jacob Black, they were cousins. Now if I remember right, Emmett and Rosalie were together, Alice and Jasper, Isabella and Edward then Renesmee and Jacob. I had a few classes with Renesmee and Jacob but not with any of the others, I was a freshman, the others were all upper class men. Renesmee looked up and smiled at me, but she looked kind of sad at the same time, I smiled back. I didn't look away in time to see Zach put his foot in front of me and I tripped, my food went flying up. I came crashing down and hit my head on the cold hard floor, I laid there for a second before my food came down on top of me. My mash potatoes on my head, the apple sauce on my back and the chilly also on top of my head. The lunch room broke out into laughter. I looked at the only people who were not laughing, the Cullen's. All of them looked sorry for me, I didn't want their pity. I felt my face start to burn. As I tried to hold back tears, I saw Edward nod his head once. Isabella and Renesmee came over and helped me up. One touch was as cold as ice and the felt like fire.

"Lets get you cleaned up." Isabella said.

"Thanks Isabella." I mumbled.

"Please call me Bella." She said with a smile. I nodded my head at her and smiled back. We walked out of the lunch room, and the laughing carried on as we left.


	2. Welcome To My Life Renesmee’s Pov

Chapter 2(Renesmee's Pov)

All of us were in the lunch room. I was sitting in between Mom and Jacob, mom was snuggling into dad's side. On the other side of the table, sitting across from Jacob was Uncle Emmett, next to him was Aunt Rosalie. Aunt Alice was sitting next to her, and Uncle Jasper was glued to Alice's side. We were all laughing at Emmett because, Rose had just smacked him for making fun of me by saying

"You're such a stupid Freshmen!!! Everybody knows I could cream you in pull ups and push ups. Sit ups I could probably beat you in as well but I'm not sure 'cause I've never tried to!!!"

"Ummm....no, I think you're the stupid senior!!!! Everybody who knows me and you, knows that YOU are the WEAKEST LINK!!! I have the better body here I am the skinnier one and the more beautiful one you know?!"

"HA, that's what YOU think!"Everybody else told him that I was the prettier one of the two of us. Mom gave me a death defing look after that, dad never ever got mad at me, because he said that I was his little girl, I could tell that he loved me a lot. I mean, I usually always got what I wanted, when I wanted it, I always got OUT of trouble with mom and he did a lot with me that normal dads probably wouldn't do with me. Emmett had his puppy dog face on when he apologized.

"Emmett you look like a _mutt_." She said to her husband.

"Yes, but I'm _you're _mutt." he replied in a sugar sweet voice. Rose rolled her eyes, as we carried on our laughter. We all had our trays of food sitting in front of us. Only Jake would eat the food and he was busy stuffing his face full of his and my food. I can eat human food but it is all disgusting, I prefer blood to everything, well all but chocolate. Alice stopped laughing and her eyes glazed over. All of us cut off our laughter and looked at Alice to wait for her to get out of her vision. Even Jacob stopped shoving food in his face. Her eyes refocused, she looked sad, Alice looked from dad and then to a girl who had just walked into the lunch room and was getting in line, to get her tray of food. I looked at dad, he looked troubled, because of mom and myself, he has a soft spot for humans. I saw his lips twitch as he held back a smile and rolled his eyes. At vampire speed he told us Alice's vision,

"The girl is going to be tripped and food is going to fall on her, in front of everyone. Alice thinks we should help, well that Renesmee and Bella should help." I looked at the girl, her name was Anne, Jake and I have few classes with her, she seemed nice but maybe a little shy. I saw Anne looking at me and I smiled, I knew it looked a little sad because I felt bad for what was about to happen. I looked over her outfit, she had on a black dress that flared at the bottom that was pink but had a then layer of black lace over it. She had on jeans on under her dress, and had a matching jean jacket, her shoes were a bright pink that matched the pink on her dress, the brand name on the side flashed and it read Chuck Taylor. Around her neck was a small silver chain that had headphones on it. Her earrings were pink and black as well. Little brass knuckles, knives, and switch blades were hanging from her ears.

"A little dark, but she knows what looked good on her." Alice said and then glared at mom because, she still refused to let Alice dress her even after so many years. Mom stuck her tongue out at her, then snuggled closer into dad's side. I heard a soft thud, that only someone with super hearing could hear. I looked over to find the source, Anne was laying on the ground, her face flushed with embarrassment. Then three more soft thuds fell on top of her, laughter broke out all over the room, all but my family was laughing and pointing at her. I gripped mom's arm and sent her a picture of us helping her up, dad nodded his head in approval. Mom and I got up from the table and ran, at human speed over to her. Mom and I helped her up, I hoped she would not react to the different temperature of our skin, mom's being ice cold and mine being as hot as a flame but when we touched her, she didn't seem to mind it, probable just because we were the only ones not laughing at her and instead actually helping her up.

"Lets get you cleaned up." Mom said to her.

"Thanks Isabella." She mumbled.

"Please call me Bella." She said with a smiled, Anne nodded her head and smiled back, but it was a weak smile. As we walked out of the room the laughter was still going on.


	3. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 3 (Anne's Pov)

I am sick of my life, of having to deal with the people in it who just want to make it worse just so they can get a good laugh out of it. I got up off my bed and walked over to my computer desk. I pulled out of a piece of paper and a pen. I loved my mom and dad but I could not go on like this. I broke out into tears as I wrote this note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I want you to know, I love you and I will always love you. Until the end of time. Always remember that. I just can't go on like this. I need to leave, forever. I know you will be sad and I'm sorry for this, but I have to, I have no other choice. Please don't hate me for what I'm going to do. I am also sorry that I could not say good by in person, but I don't think I would be able to do it that way._

_Yours Forever and For Always,_

_Anne_

I wiped my eyes as I made my way to the front door. I placed the note on the kitchen table. I didn't need a bag for where I was going, the only think I need was what I carried in my back pocket, a switch blade. I closed the front door and locked it behind me. I walked to the end of my drive way, I turned back and looked at the house I had spent my whole life. So many memories I had made here. Playing with the kids down the street, waking up Christmas morning, and running down stairs to open my gifts. More sobs broke free as I turned and walked over the edge of the forest on the other side if the street. A one nice day had grown cold, I shivered as the wind whipped through my hair and on my arms. I should have brought a jacket, but then again I wouldn't need it soon**. **I thought as stood there waiting, I didn't really know what it was I was waiting for but, I waited. I walked a few feet into the woods and found a rock to sit on. I don't know how long I sat there but it felt like forever. It soon grew dark and I knew the time had come, it would all be over soon. I pulled the switch blade from my pocket and opened it up. I looked at for a minute. It shined, even in the dark. I sighed and pulled the sleeve of my shirt up. I looked over the scars that were running horizontally across my arm. I had them on both arms, and some on my sides as well. I tried as hard as I could to hide it from my parents, I guess it worked because they never said anything about it to me. I let out a small sad sigh. I pressed the blade to my skin and pulled it down the length of my arm. My skin opened up and the blood slowly seeped out. I did the same thing to my other arm. I knew that just the cuts on my arms were not going to be enough, so I lifted up my pant legs and placed the blade that was now covered in blood to my legs. I sat there a minute deciding whether the four rather large cuts would be enough. I didn't want my body to look to bad for when they would find me, I was doing that for my parents, I was the only thing I could do for them. I knew they didn't think I was suicidal, but then again I was good at hiding things. I decided that one more cut along my stomach would be the last one. I lifted up my shirt and cut across, just below my belly button. The one across my stomach hurt more then I thought it would and I winced as the blood came out. I felt a little light headed and laid down on the forest floor. I closed my eyes and waited for my life to end. I heard the sound of crunching leaves coming from deeper in the woods after a few moments. I tried to move my eyes to see what was coming, but I had lost so much blood that all my strength was gone. I heard a whine that sounded like a dog.

"We need to do something fast. Her heart is barely beating." the voice was smooth, like velvet. I was quiet.

"I'll do it." said another voice. Who were these people and what were they going to do with me? I tried to move again but I couldn't.

"She has lost a lot of blood, will she make it?" the first voice asked.

"Yes, her heart is still beating, we got here just in time. Any longer and we would have been to late." I felt something ice cold touch my skin. I felt someone breath against my skin. The breathing cut off and something ripped in to my neck.


	4. Votes

Chapter 4 (Alice's Pov)

"We have to help her!" Renesmee yelled at all of us,"We can't just let her die!" Carlisle sighed,

"Nessie, its what she wants." I had just told the family my latest vision. I saw Anne laying on the forest floor bleeding from her arms, legs and stomach. It was obviously she was commenting suicide. Nessie began to cry, she and Jacob was the only ones who still could.

"Please, we have to help, she is so young, only 15!" Bella walked over to her daughter who was standing in front of us begging us to help Anne. Jacob had his arms wrapped around Renesmee. Bella put her hand on Renesmee's face. It looked like to was concentrating. I guess she was pushing back her shield to let Edward read her mind.

"Nessie, we are going to do this the same way we decide on me being a vampire. We are going to vote, each one of us." Bella turned to me,

"Alice what is you vote?" I looked at my niece and melted,

"Yes we will help her." Nessie's looked hopeful.

"Jasper?" Bella asked. Jasper looked at me and smiled,

"Yes." he said. More hope filled Nessie's face. Bella turned to Emmett,

"Em what do you say?" Emmett looked happy because the last time we voted on something he didn't get to vote.

"Hell yes, I get a new sister!" He boomed in his deep voice.

"Rose?"

"Any thing for Renesmee." Rose answered.

"Okay, Esme?"

"I'm sorry but no, it would go against what the girl wants." She looked pained as she spoke, I knew she didn't want her to die but she was going to stand by her decision.

"Five yes and one no. Carlisle?" Carlisle looked at Esme then at Renesmee, he sighed

"Yes." At this point Renesmee was jumping up and down, she new Jake, Bella and Edward were going to say yes, everyone knew that.

"Edw…" Edward cut her off,

"Yes."

"Jake?"

"Anything my Nessie wants."

"It looks like it's seven to one. Who is going to go find her?" Edward stood up,

"I think Carlisle, Jacob and I should go." Jacob and Carlisle nodded and walked to the door. Edward gave a kiss to Bella and joined the others. Nessie sat down on one of the chairs in the room. Bell walked over and stood in front of her,

"Honey, I think your doing the right thing. Anne will thank you some day." Renesmee looked up at her mom and smiled,

"Really?" Bella nodded her head yes.


	5. Pain

Chapter 5 (Anne's Pov)

Fire ripped across my body, even my eyelashes felt like they were on fire. Something else was at my legs. It then ran over the cuts. It was sharp, like the knife but a little duller. More fire filled my legs. I began thrashing, trying to get the pain to stop. Something held me down. The dull, sharp thing ran over the cuts on my arms and then across the cut on my stomach. The fire seeped into the rest of my body. I began thrashing harder but I was just held down by what felt like three sets on hands. Two were ice cold and one was almost as hot as the fire that was burning my body to a crisp. Something lifted me up and I screamed. The warmer hand was over my mouth cutting off my scream,

"Shhh, your going to be fine. We will take good care of you." the husky voice said to me. I felt the air around me start to move. I tried to open my eyes to see, but blackness over took me. I felt like I was floating in a roaring fire. I squirmed but something held me where I was. I was laid down on top of something, it was cold but did nothing to relive the flames blazing inside my body. I heard voices but was in to much pain to hear what they were saying. The voices stopped. I heard deep breathing of someone in the room, they were tapping their foot. I deiced to count the number of times the foot hit the floor. I got to 3,451,953 when someone came into the room. The two talked for 1,995 taps, then the talking stopped and the other person left. I started counting again, 1...2...3...I got to 2,429,001 when the fire in the tips of my toes and fingers began to leave. I sighed mentally, I knew I hadn't died. Death would not had been this painful, would it? No death would be peaceful, no pain, no hurt, no nothing, just numbness. A numbness I would be grateful for. The foot tapping stopped. I heard the person get up and walk over to me. They put their hand on my forehead.

"It will all be over soon child." The man said to me. The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it from. I pushed the thought to the side because the fire in my legs began to leave, where the fire once was, was now a cool tingling sensation.

"Everyone, come quick, its almost over." The voice spoke again, but it was so low that no one could hear him, at least that's what I thought. I heard the door open. As it opened my heart began to beat faster. Several pairs of foot steppes entered the room. The fire also left my arms. I fire was making its way up to my heart. The closer the fire got, the faster my heart beat. As the fire left my body completely my heart beat two racing beats and then it stopped. With the fire gone I could open my eyes, and I was shocked to the people who were standing in front of me.


	6. Waking Up

Chapter 6 (Anne's Pov)

There were ten on them, all standing perfectly still. I launched my self off the bed I was laying on, backed up to the far wall away from the people  
standing in front of me. I heard thumbing sounds coming from two of the people in the room, they were beating fast. I realized that the sounds  
were heart beats, but I heard only two. The sweet smell was calling to me, calling to me from deep with in the veins of them. Something in the  
back of my mouth burned, it was the only fire that was left in my body. I smiled and let out a small growl, I was shocked to hear the sound come out of me but I was to focused to show my emotion. I took in a deep breath and the sent hit me, I flinched back, it smelt like wet dog, and dirt. I started to focus on the other heart beat, but it didn't smell right. The blood was there but something was covering it up and it didn't smell like food, I growled from anger. I looked over the other people in the room, standing in front of me was a tall male blonde covered in scars, I looked closer at the scars and saw that they were teeth marks. I backed closer into the wall and let out a warning growl, _How many things had tried to kill him?_ I thought to my self. I looked to the man standing next to him. He was bigger the other one, he was a little bit shorter but his shoulders were much bigger, next to him was another male figure. He had bronze hair, it was a strange color and I had only seen it one time on a boy at school…that's when IT hit me. It was the Cullen's!!! _THEY_ did this to me, _THEY_ were the ones who put me through that never ending pain, _THEY_ were going to pay for this. I let out a deep growl that sounded more like a tiger then a girl, as I slipped in to a low crouch, ready to leap at them, I knew that I wouldn't last long, but I was going to do my best. That's when Edward stepped forward. Bella mirrored his every move."Anne, clam down, your ok. We are not going to hurt you." A wave of calm washed over me. I relaxed and got out of my crouch as I looked over the rest of them. I never noticed it before but their skin was so white. All but Jacob's. Their eyes were also a gold color, I had never seen that before. I back up a little from Edward's advance. _What are they?_ I asked myself.

"Anne, we would like to explain everything to you. But your going to have to trust us." Edward said as if he could read my mind.

"I can." Was all he said. I gasped and growled again. Another wave of calm washed over me. _What was going on?_ I felt confused. _Who were these people and what they done to me?_

"Anne, we are vampires, and now, so are you." Edward said

"What?!" I said, but it wasn't my voice, it sounded as if I was singing. I gasped at my voice. A small girl stepped out from behind Jasper. I looked her over. I realized that it was Alice, she was holding up a small mirror. Jasper quickly moved in front of her.

"Jasper, she's fine." Alice said sweetly to him, but Jasper didn't look convinced.

"Alice…" he looked at her lovingly, "

What if…" Alice cut him off"I've seen it, she'll be fine, trust me." She said stepping around him. She held out the mirror to me. I looked in it. The girl looking back at me had long black hair, about the middle of her chest, her face was perfect. I knew this was not me because my nose was crooked from when I broke it when I was five. Her skin was pale just like the Cullen's, I looked at her eyes last. Looking back at me was blaring red eyes.

"Okay, explain, NOW!" I said in my singing voice.


	7. Storys

Chapter 7 (Anne's Pov)

We had just got back from hunting. The burn in my throat had cooled a little but it was still there. I could tell that it was going to get annoying. The Cullen's had told me all about being a vampire and the 'Vampire Rules' set by The Volturi. I looked at all of the Cullen's, they were telling me their stories of their lives. Jasper had just got done with his and I still couldn't believe that people would put the lives of others through the pain of becoming a vampire just to win a war. Bella was the only one left, she had just started her story. As I listened to her story, I was shocked that she was attacked by another vampire and that it had bitten her. I raised my hand, Bella stopped talking and looked at me.

"You don't have to raise your hand." she said with a smile, her voice sounded amused. I nodded.

"So James bit you and you became a vampire?" I asked Bella shook her head no,

"Edward had gotten there just in time, yes James did bite me but Edward sucked the venom out." Bella looked at Edward and smiled. I nodded my head,

"Please go on." I said to her. As she continued her story, I realized that being a vampire was really cool. I looked down at my perfectly pale skin. It was amazing that I didn't see it before. I had noticed that the Cullen's were different but not in this way, only that they kept to themselves, but didn't get picked on. I mean sure, I did notice that they all looked like super models, but that never really set them apart to me. They were just like everyone else in my eyes, only even more insanely beautiful. Now I was just like them, I can keep to my self and nobody would say anything about it. I loved this. I looked back at Bella who was still talking, and even though I was thinking about how much I liked being a vampire, I still heard everything she said. I had so much more space in my new head. She was talking about a group of new born vampires that had attacked her. I gasped when I heard it and blurted,

"Like the vampire wars Jasper told me about?" She nodded her head. "

Wow" was all I could say. To have someone make a army of vampires to kill someone, and a human at that. Sure she had other vampires protecting her, but still. Bella went on. She told me about her and Edward's wedding. It sounded so perfecte to me, I hope that someday I would find someone that made me fell the way she does about Edward. Then Bella got to the part about her being pregnant with Renesmee. She had told me that she had gotten pregnant when she was still human. Then she went through what happened and how she almost died. I looked at Edward, he was next to Bella. As she went over the memories, I could see the deep sadness in his eyes, I felt bad for him. He had come so close to losing the love of his life.

"That is my story, and that makes everyone right?" she asked, everyone else had already told me their story. We all nodded our head. Then Carlisle spoke up,

"Now that you have learned all about us, we have a question for you." I looked at him surprised.

"What would that be?" I said to him.

"If, you would like to join our family. Now you don't have to, but we would love if you did." He smiled at me. I sat there taking it in.

"Well…"


	8. New Life

Chapter 8 (Anne's Pov)

"Well…"I trailed off, I looked at everyone in the room. From Carlisle to Esme, then to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Renesmee, Jacob, Bella and then at Edward. I looked at Alice last, her eyes were slightly unfocused. She must be having a vision. When her eyes refocused she had a smile on her face. She looked at Edward and soon had a smile as well. I looked back at Carlisle and smiled.

"I would love to join your family." When I said that everyone broke out with a smile. Renesmee ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy that you are staying with us." As soon she said this everyone else joined in on the hug. As the hug broke up I smiled at my new family. I felt like I belonged here. Like I finally fit in somewhere. Edward looked at me and smiled,

"I'm glad that you feel comfortable here." I looked at him with my big smile that was plastered on my face, that would be there for a really long time,

"Thanks," I said to him, then I said to everyone else, "Thank you for letting me stay with you. I really feel comfortable here." Esme beamed at me,

"I'm so happy you feel that way, and of course we would let you stay with us. We did turn you."

"Yeah, um about that, why did you turn me. I mean I am totally happy you did, I just want to know why." Renesmee looked around the room at my new family,

"I should tell her." She said to them, then she looked at me, "I was that one who asked to have you changed, Alice had a vision about you trying to kill your self." As she said this I flinched at the memory. She looked at me apologetically. " I sorry, but I didn't think you should die, so we voted if you should join us. So Edward, Carlisle and Jacob went out to find you. Then Carlisle bit you, and now here we are." I turned to Jacob,

"So that was you I heard. The dog that wined?" Jacob nodded and smiled sheepishly at me, "When I heard how slow your heart beat was I got worried that you wouldn't make it."

"Oh." was all I said.

"Well I guess this means we will be moving." Rosalie said, she sounded a little bitter. Edward rolled his eyes,

"You knew that as soon as the three of us left to go find Anne."

"Yes I know that but still, I don't like to move." She replied to him. Bella turned to Carlisle,

"So where are we going this time?" She asked him. He sighed,

"Well we can't leave yet, not with the search for Anne is still going on," I cut him off,

"You mean they are looking for me?" I asked totally surprised, Carlisle nodded,

"Wow." I said, Carlisle took a deep breath,

"Well I'll have to see where we can go next, where ever we do, we have to make sure anyone who could possibly remember us is gone." Everyone nodded their head. "Maybe we could go to Napanee, Ontario. They get an average of about 24 feet of precipitation a year." Every one but me turned to look at Alice. I turned my head last, Alice's eyes glazed over and everything went quite as we waited for her to get out of her vision. As we waited I thought about how cool it would be to have a gift like Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and Renesmee. I didn't think it was going to happen though, I didn't have anything special about me. Alice came out of her vision,

"The search will be called off in about 3 and half weeks, I say we move in five, just to be on the safe side. It will also give us enough time to get the new house ready." Everyone nodded their head, then turned to me, Esme spoke,

"You understand that we have to leave right?" I nodded my head, I was sad to leave my hometown. I had been here since I was born, but I was ready to leave my old life behind me and start my new one.


	9. The Blood

Chapter 9(Anne's Pov)

_One month later_

We had just got into the new house. My parents had finally called off the search for me, allowing us to move. The cops ruled me as a runaway, saying how no one thought I was suicidal, even though they had my suicide letter. I feel really bad about putting my parents though all of this, but I knew that I was something I had to do. Esme had done a great job with the decorations in the new house. Sadly, with me being and newborn, and not knowing my full strength, we had to replace a door or two. Then Emmett being Emmett, he constantly teased me about it. Although today was the day I was going to get him back. I was going to prank him _so_ bad. I had all day to think about I was going to do to him. Only Esme and I were at home. Carlisle had gotten a job at the local hospital. The other 'Teenagers' were at school. To tell you the truth I don't know how they could be around the other humans. I had about lost it when one got to close to the house during the search for me.

(_Flash Back)_

I was sitting on the couch staring, not really watching the TV. I heard leaves crunching in the woods. At first I thought it was just a deer but as it got closer I could smell the sweet scent of human blood. I felt my mouth fill with venom. I ran at full speed to the door. I heard Alice yell for help, but I didn't hear exactly what she said. I got to the bottom of the steps on the porch, when something slammed into my abdomen and pulled me back towards the house and away from the blood I wanted so much. I growled and turned my head to take a bite out of whatever had stopped me, but someone grasped my head. Snarls ripped from my chest. Then someone else was at feet, and locked them into place. The only thing I had control over was my arms. I reached up and found what was hold onto my head. I pulled it down to my mouth and bit down as hard as I could.

"Shit!" Edward yelled. The person at my feet laughed. I tried to angle my self to get at them but the grip on my abdomen tightened. I realized that my knees were free. I pulled my knees to my chest and with all my newborn strength I pushed. Who ever was at my feet let go and fell to the soft earth with a loud thud. Someone behind me laughed.

"Oh, shut it." Emmett yelled.

Now I had one person left. I lifted my right arm and wrapped it around their neck. They let go of my waist and put their hands on my wrist. Before they could do something I flipped them over my head. When I heard them hit the ground I took off towards the sweet scent that was coming from the woods. I took three steps and ran into something hot and furry. It snapped at me. I focused my eyes on it. I was huge, about the size of a horse. It was Jacob, he was standing in the way of my blood.

"_Mutt_, move or I'll tear your head off." I growled at him. He snapped at me again, I took a step back and slipped in to a crouch. I was about to leap at him, when something came crashing into the left side of my body. When we collided it sounded it a crack of thunder. I took my eyes off of Jacob and focused on who hit me. I saw Jasper standing over me. I growled at him, but a wave of calm washed over me.

"Anne, are you calm?" Jasper asked. I took a deep breath, the air was clear of the human's blood. I didn't answer Jasper. Jasper looked at Edward, who was rubbing his hand from where I bit him. I looked at him. I realized what I did.

"Oh guys I am so sorry! I just smelled the blood and lost it. I fell so bad!" As I spoke I broke out into dry sobs. Esme walked over and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Oh, honey its ok, we all have hard times. You are only a week old, we knew it would happen." I looked at her. She had a smile on her face. I looked back at Edward, Bella was standing next to him looking at where I had bitten him. I felt so bad. Bella looked at Emmett.

"So _Big Brother_, does being laid out by a girl bring back any memories for you?" Bella asked. Emmett snarled at her

(_End Flash Back_)

_So what was I going to do to Emmett?_ I asked my self. I went up my room and sat at my desk. I sat there for a few moments until it hit me. His Jeep. He would do anything for his jeep. I guess I could take it for a drive and by 'Mistake' crash it in a tree, or two. I grinned to my self. Then my phone, that the Cullen's gave to me, buzzed. I flipped the phone open. It read _One New Text. _I pushed the read button and the message came up:

_I love the plan. Edward does too. We will help you when we get home.  
__-Alice_

I laughed at my sister. This was going to go off perfectly. Emmett didn't know what he was getting him self into. I grinned to my self.


	10. Payback!

Chapter 10(Anne's Pov)

I heard the car coming up to the house. _Show time. _I thought to my self. Emmett was about to pay for teasing me. I quickly turned on the TV. I turned it to ABC Family. There was a marathon of Secret Life of American Teenager, my favorite show. The others walked in the door and said their hellos to me. Emmett walked into the living room he messed up my hair as he walked by and then sat down on the lazy boy.

"Do we have to watch this girly show?" Emmett whined at me. I stuck my tough out at him.

"Yes we do, you see because of my change I missed an episode. So now I have to catch back up." I told him. Ok so I didn't really miss an episode, but he didn't know that. I heard Edward laugh from up stairs. Alice came bonding down the stairs. She hopped, literally into the living room an stopped in front of Emmett.

"Emmett, can I borrow your jeep? I want to go shopping and I need trunk space" Alice asked him.

"Yeah." Emmett said to her. Alice looked at me and winked.

"I'm going hunting," Emmett looked hopeful at me, "Alone." I looked pointedly at him. I learned not to go hunting with Emmett the hard way. Long story short, Emmett poured deer blood ALL over me. Yeah, I'm not going through that again, plus I'm not even going hunting, I'm going to ruin his jeep, and he can **NOT **be around for that. Alice and I went towards the door. Alice took off into the woods, while I want into the garage. I looked at my jet black 2010 Camaro SS. Even though I am only 15, I had lighting fast reflexes and was allowed to drive. I just had to make sure no humans were around when I drove it, I didn't want to attack them. I looked away from my car and looked at Emmett's big, red Jeep that was parked right next to it. I ran over to where the keys were kept on a key ring. I picked up his keys and ran over to the jeep and jumped in, literally, this thing was HUGE. I put the keys in the ignition and started. I pulled out of the garage. As I drove down the road I turned on the radio and Absolutely by Nine Days came booming out of the speakers. I sung along with the words. As the song ended I had gone about 30 miles. I didn't want to go to far because I would have to drag the jeep back to the house. I turned off the road and went into the woods, I stopped the car and put it into park, then all of a sudden my phone beeped telling me that I had a text. I flipped open the phone and pushed the read button and the text popped up;

_A human is going to drive by, drive 15 miles further into the woods and you will be ok._

_-Alice_

I shuddered at the thought.

"Alice knows best." I said to my self. I took the car out of park and drove 15 more miles into the woods. I turned the car off and jumped out. I landed gracefully on the balls of my feet. Sadly I got mud all over my brand new Chucks. I frowned down at my feet. I shut the door with a little to much force and it dented. I giggled and went to the front of the jeep. I stood there for a moment think of what I would do next. I lifted my foot and kicked the grill. I made sure not to use so much force that it would go flying but enough to destroy it. Then I lifted my hand and put it flat on the left head light. I pushed and the glass broke under the pressure. I walked to the back of the jeep and kicked the right taillight, it shattered and the glass went flying all around me. I then set my sight on the tailgate. I ripped it off and tossed it to the side. I used to much power behind the toss and it took down one of the old oak tree that was by the car. It fell on top of Emmett's jeep, splitting it in half. I jumped back surprised.

"Shit!" I shouted. I stood there looking at the totaled jeep. I went for my phone that was in my back pocket. I flipped the phone open and hit Alice's speed dial. It rang once and she answered. I heard her laughing on the other end.

"Alice!" I yelled at her, "Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?" I screeched at her. She calmed down really fast. So I knew that Jasper was there with her.

"I didn't know, not until I saw it, I was about to call you but you called me first." Alice explained to me.

"Ok well, how am I going to get it home now? If it was still hole I could do it, but its not" I said to her, becoming stressed.

"Hold on." she said to me, on the other end I heard her talking to Jasper.

"Will you help her?" she asked, _She must be at the house._ I said to my self. Jasper sighed,

"Yes." He said to her. I heard him give her a kiss.

"He will be right there." She said talking to me again. I sighed and hung up the phone. I stood there waiting for Jasper. Then suddenly he was by my side. I pointed at the jeep. He let out a long low whistle. I sighed from frustration and walked to the tailgate that was still on the ground. I picked it up and walked to what was left of the jeep.

"I'll get this half if you get the other." I said to Jasper, he nodded and walked to the front of the jeep. I picked up the back half and we started towards the house. We didn't say anything, but as we got close to the house I heard Jasper mutter to him self,

"I wonder what he is going to do to her." I sighed and wandered to my self that very same thing.

"Well, I got the job done, not how I wanted but done none the less." I said mostly to my self but Jasper laughed behind me. I knew Edward could hear me so I said in my mind to him, _Hey Edward get everyone out side, I got something to show Emmett. _I then showed him what happened. When me and Jasper got to the house everyone was out side waiting. Emmett was standing in front, with Rose next to him. Nessie and Jacob was next to them. Carlisle and Esme on the other side. Edward and Bella was behind them. Edward had a smirk glued to his face. Alice was next to him, trying not to laugh. I set the jeep hard down on the ground. Emmett ran to the jeep and dropped on his knees.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!?!?!" He shouted at me.


	11. Its Soo On!

Chapter 11(Emmett's Pov)

I am sitting on the couch with Rose sitting on my lap. Nessie and Jacob was sitting in one of the recliners. Alice was at the other end of the couch, smiling to her self. Carlisle was in his study. Esme was cooking for Nessie and Jacob. Edward was playing the piano for Bella. I heard Anne and Jasper coming up the road. Jasper was muttering to himself,

"I wonder what he is going to do to her." _What is he talking about?_ I asked myself.

"Well, I got the job done, not how I wanted but done none the less." Anne said, Jasper laughed. _What is going on?_ I said to myself. Edward and Bella came into the room. Bella was looking at Edward confused and he had a knowing smile on his face.

"Hey everyone, lets go out side, Anne has something to show us." We all made our way out side. Then Anne and Jasper came into view. They were holding something, big and red that was made out of metal. It was so mangled. As Anne set it down I saw what it was. My Jeep was in half. She had half and Jasper had the other. I ran to what was left of my jeep. I dropped down on my knees.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!?!?!" I yelled at her. Jasper dropped the other half of the Jeep then walked over to Alice.

"Ok, I just want to say that Jasper had nothing to do with this, he just helped me carry it home." I nodded my head, my anger was flaring. She went on, "well I was really mad at you for making fun of me when I broke the few doors and then when I lost it a few weels ago, so I was going to get back at you by messing with your car. So I took it, I didn't mean to but when I tore off the tailgate and tossed it to the side I took out a tree and it fell on top of it." Anne explained to me and the rest of the family. I smiled at her,

"I under stand." I said to her, her face looked shocked.

"You, do?" she asked me, I nodded,

"But," I said,

"But," she repeated after me.

"You are going to pay, and you wont know when it is going to come. It will just happen, I hope your ready for it." I said to her. She smiled,

"Bring it on, Big Brother." she said to me

"Oh, its so on." I said back at her quoting my favorite movie, 'Bring It On 3'. Then suddenly Jacob was laughing. Soon the whole family joined in. Even Rose was laughing at me. I turned and walked into the house, plotting my revenge.


	12. Not The Shoes!

Chapter 12(Emmett's Pov)

She was going to pay for what she did. I just don't know how yet. I began to pace in front of the door in mine and Rose's room. _Think,_ I said to myself, _what is the most important thing to her?_ _Her clothes? _I asked my self but shock my head no. She had almost as much as Alice but she didn't care for them as much. She had more important things to her. I continued to pace and then I stopped dead in my tracks. _Her Shoes!_ I shouted in my head. She loved nothing more then her shoes. They were like her life. I ran down stairs to see if she was home.

"Anne?" I called for her. Bella, Nessie and Jacob came out of the kitchen. Jacob had a bag of chips in his hands.

"She went hunting, I think." Bella said. Nessie nodded her head.

"She, Alice and Jasper all went." She said.

"Do you know when they will be back?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Anne said something about finding a bear." Jacob said and then shoved a hand full of chips into his mouth. I nodded and turned to go back up stairs but Bella was in front of me. _Damn she is fast. _I said to mself. She arched one of her eye brows at me.

"What are you going to do?" she asked me. I smiled my most innocent smile I could,

"Why what ever are you talking about my dear little sister?" I asked, fake innocents was thick in my voice. She rolled her eyes at me and stepped to the side and let me pass. I ran right up to Anne's room. I went right to her closet. I opened up the doors but I didn't see any of her shoes. I sighed. I shut the doors. I turned around and looked around her room. There was another set of the doors. I went over to them and opened them up. There, in the closet was nothing but shoes. There had to be hundreds of shoes there. They were all color coated. I laughed. _Who would color coat their shoes? _I asked myself. I would start at the left and work my way over the right. I ran to the left and picked up the first pair of shoes. I ripped the soles off of them. I laughed to my self. Then I ripped the rest of the shoes to shreds. The flimsy cloth fell to the floor. I smiled at what I had done. Then at vampire speed I did the same thing to the rest on her shoes. Even at vampire speed, it took me 45 minutes to rip them all apart. When I was done I went down stairs and waited for the fun to begin.

* * *

**I know its a short chapter, but just wait till Anne finds her shoes like that, i know i would flip out too if someone took my Chucks apart like that!!! I will have more up soon, maybe by Monday or Sunday night!  
ttyl**


	13. Killing Emmett

Chapter 13(Anne's Pov)

I laughed as the bear swiped at me with paws almost as big as I was. I dodged it easily.

"Anne, don't play with your food!" Alice chastised me, sounding like a mom, "I thought you were 15, not 5." I turned around and saw Alice, who had a big smile on her face. The bear, that was now behind me growled. It was low and fierce. I turned around and returned a growl of my own. I slipped in to a crouch and threw my self at the bear, I landed on its back, right at the base of its neck. I smiled showing my sharp, pearly white teeth. I bent down and to the bear's neck and sliced my teeth into its neck. The bear let out one last growl, but it was cut short as I began to brain the blood. When I was done with the bear I jumped off and then kicked the bear to the side. I was careful not to get blood and dirt on my new shoes. I walked over to Alice. When I looked at her I saw that her eyes were unfocused, like she was seeing something far away. Then Jasper broke out of the trees.

"Alice?" he said then he looked at me, "How long has…" but he was cut off by Alice.

"We need to get home, now!" she sounded mad and a little amused. I immediate thought about Emmett. _Shit what did he do now?_ I asked my self. The three of us took off to where we left Alice's Porche. It took us about 5 minutes for us to get there. I got into the back seat as Alice got into the drivers seat. Jasper got into the passenger seat when Alice took off. He didn't even have the door shut.

"Alice, what is the rush?" I asked. Alice looked back at me,

"Emmett has made his move, and your not going to like it." she said to me and then turned back around. I was about to ask what in the world she was talking about, but I decided against it. I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes. I focused on the purr of the engine. We were about 30 minutes from home, and that was with Alice going 130 MPH. _I wonder what he did. _I said, talking to my self. I couldn't come up with anything that would make Alice want to get me home as fast as she can. We made it to the long driveway that led to our house in 20 minutes, telling me that Alice had picked up the speed at some point. _Ok yeah something is up. _As we started up the drive way I heard Yelling;

"Why would you do that"-Bella

"She is going to kill you!"-Nessie

"She is going to flip out! I got 20 on Emmet!"-Jacob

"Emmett, start running, you'll need the head start. Oh and they are coming up the drive right now."-Edward

"How could I marry someone so stupid?"-Rosalie

"Why would you do something like that?"-Carlisle

"I hope she isn't to mad."-Esme

_Ok what did he do that would make me flip out? _I asked my self. Alice stopped the car in front of the house, not going to the garage. We all got out of the car and walked into the house. We went into the living room. Emmett was sitting on the lazy boy. The rest of the family was standing around him.

"Umm, Hey." I said a little confused.

"Anne, go into your shoe closet and you'll see." Edward said to me. I could tell he was holding back laughter. I turned and walked up the stairs.

"So you got 20 on Emmett?" Jasper, my guess to Jacob.

"Yup." Jacob said

"I'll take you up on that. I got 20 on Anne." Jasper said. he sounded a little cocky.

When I got to the top of the stairs I walked to my room. My shoe closet was wide open. I didn't see any of my shoes on their shelves. I walked closer and saw the pile of cloth, shoe laces and shoe soles. I was confused at first. I looked at it more closely at the pile of cloth at my feet. That's when I saw it. Small patches of green, purple, blue, pink and red. Then I saw the patterns on some of the cloth. _Oh no he didn't. _I said to my self, _Nessie was right I am_ _going to kill him!_

"Ok Emmett, you really should start running, like right now!" Edward said to him. I growled. _He is not going anywhere. He is going to stay here and I am going to rip him to shreds, just like he did to my shoes. _I said to Edward in my mind. Edward laughed. I ran at vampire speed down the stairs. I stopped right in front of Emmett, who was grinning like a fool.

"Emmett can I talk to you outside please." I said to him, trying to make my voice sound as happy as possible, but it didn't work as well as I wanted it to. He nodded and got up. We walked to the door, everyone followed us. _I guess they don't want to miss the show. _I said, Edward again laughed at me. Emmett and I stepped off the porch. Emmett and I stood about 35 feet apart. I took a deep unnecessary breath trying to clear my head.

"What were you thinking?" I said. I didn't yell, I kept my voice as even as possible. Emmett smirked at me.

"Because you destroyed my jeep. It was only fair to destroy something you love." I growled at him.

"Oh is the big bad New Born mad?" he said in a mocking voice. I let out another growl but this one was more vicious.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" He asked, "If it is, its not working very well." he said. I got into a crouch.

"What are you going to do, attack me? That last time I slipped, you didn't knock me down." When he said that I lost it. I let out one more growl and then I launched myself at him.

* * *

**Ok, I got this chapter done sooner then I thought I would...soo, i hoped you liked it  
=D**


	14. Game Over

Chapter 14(Jasper's Pov)

"What are you going to do, attack me? That last time I slipped, you didn't knock me down." Emmett said to Anne. I felt her anger flair up. She let out a growl, and then launched herself at him. Emmett wasn't expecting it and when they hit, he fell to the ground. Jacob and I stifled a laugh. A smile broke out on her face. Emmett growled at her and threw her back. She hit a tree that was by the house. At impact the tree fell to the ground with a big boom.

"I hope they don't attract attention from the humans." Esme said, worry radiating off of her. I sent some calming waves to her. She looked at me and smiled gratefully. I focused back on Emmett and Anne. Anne got up and looked at Emmett. He was smiling wickedly. I decide to use my gift to swing the fight Anne's way. I sent calming waves to Emmett. He stood there not doing anything. Anne took advantage off that and once again threw herself at him. She knocked him down. She trapped him under her body. I smiled to my self as I got an idea. I sent waves of pure terror to Emmett. His eyes grew wide. He stopped moving and just laid there under Anne, staring up at her. He had no clue what was going on. Anne took advantage of this and stood up. She picked Emmett up and threw him into the woods. He took out a few trees. Anne smiled at the damage she had caused. Emmett stood him self and shook like a dog. He ran up to were Anne was standing. He towered over her, but she didn't look intimidated at all. I guess it was because she knew that she was stronger.

"Are you done yet big brother, or do you want me to keep kicking your ass?" She asked in a sweet voice. Emmett growled at her then launched himself at her. She quickly side stepped him and he landed face first on the ground. Everyone laughed as he spit out a mouth full of grass.

"Squirt, your really going to wish you didn't just do that." He growled at her.

"Oh I'm quaking in my boots, you know if I was wearing them." she said and then pointed down to her shoes and tapped her foot. "Do you know who long it will take for me to replace ALL of my shoes? Some of those were custom made!" Her anger was flaring up again. I leaned over to Jacob and said,

"Do you take back that bet?" I asked but he shook his head no. "Your lose then." I said to him, I decided to help Anne out again, and sent waves of anger to her. Then she lost it. She threw herself at him, she landed on top of him

"Game. Over.!" She said in a low and fierce voice. Emmett simply nodded and she stood up. I held my hand out to Jacob and he placed a 20 dollar bill in my hand.

* * *

**I know its short and im sorry for that, but then next chapter will be longer and im going to throw something in!!! Its going to be Big, or should I say He?!?!?! haha thats a hint there people!!! haha  
****TTYL!!!**


	15. When Hearts Collide

Chapter 15(Anne's Pov)

_Ten Years Later_

Standing in the forest looking for my next meal. I closed my eyes and focused. I heard Nessie's fast beating heart a few miles away, she along with Alice and Bella had gone hunting with me. The four of us had become really close over the past ten years. Then suddenly I heard Alice's high pitch sequel. _What was going on_? I shook my head. _Anne focus. _I said to myself. I took a deep breath, looking for a heartbeat of a near by animal. Then out of no where something crashed into me. When we collided it sounded like a boom of thunder. Not excepting the collision I landed flat on my back, shocked. I jumped up and growled, I slipped into a crouch ready to attack whatever had hit me. I was surprised to get a growl back in return. I looked at what had collided with me and saw the singly most beautiful man standing in front of me. He had short midnight black hair. His skin was snow white, just like mine. He was 6 foot. He looked about 18 maybe 19. As I looked into his eyes i was shocked to see that they were a deep red, almost black. I stood there looking into his eyes. I would stand here forever just to look at him, I heard someone giggle somewhere behind me. I jumped at the sound. The man standing in front of me laughed. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I looked down out of embarrassment. If I had any color left I knew I would be blushing. I heard the leaves crunch under his feet as he moved closer to me. He put his hand under my chin and gently lifted it up so I was looking at him again. He smiled and it took my breath away. _I guess it's a good thing that I don't need to breath. _I said mentally.

"Hi there." he said looking down at me.

"Hi." I said back to him. I smiled up at him and I heard his breath hitch. My smile got bigger.

"What is your name?" I asked,

"Caleb, and you?" he asked

"Anne." I said simply, still smiling up at him. Then I heard someone coming up from behind us. The wind shifted and I could smell that it was Bella and Alice. However Caleb didn't know who it was. So he stepped in front of me and pulled me behind him. As they entered the area that we were standing in he let out a warning growl. I put my hand on his shoulder and I felt him relax a little under my touch.

"Its ok, they are with me." I said to him. He stopped growling and slipped part of the way out of his crouch, but no all the way. I stepped around Caleb and stood in front of him and my sisters.

"Caleb, this is Bella and Alice, my sisters. Girls this is Caleb, we just kind of ran into each other." I looked at my sisters and they had smiles on their faces, and then it hit me. _They knew, Well Alice knew, that I would meet him. _Caleb looked at me.

"Sisters?" he asked, confusion written all over his face. I smiled, he looked so cute when he didn't know what was going on.

"Yes sisters," I looked at Alice and Bella, "We should go back to the house so we can talk. Umm, Alice will you call Carlisle and have Jacob leave. Wait, where is Nessie" I didn't want both of there when Caleb came to meet everyone, I know I didn't attack then when I first woke up, but he has been living on human blood for I don't know how long, and I didn't want to take the chance.

"She went back to the house to get Jacob. They are going to leave so all of us can talk." Alice said to me. I nodded and turned and looked at Caleb and held out my hand.

"If you come with us we'll explain everything." He looked at me. Then he took my hand and the four of us ran back to the house.

* * *

**Did anyone see that comming??? So Yay or Na?!?!?! I'll have more up soon, I'm not sure when but it wont be to long =D  
ttyl!**


	16. Meeting the Family

Chapter 16(Caleb's Pov)

Running hand and hand with Anne felt so natural. I looked down at her, she was so beautiful. Her long black hair fell to about the middle of her chest. Her face was perfect, but what got me was her golden eyes. _How were they golden_. I asked myself. Feeling my eyes on her Anne looked up at me. I smiled down at her again. She looked away. _So she is a little shy, I like that._ I looked away and saw a huge house. Anne and I stopped, I looked down at her curiously. She smiled,

"I just wanted to warn you, there are about six other vampires in there. I didn't want you to be over whelmed." she said sweetly. He voice was the best sound I have ever heard in my 76 years. I heard someone laugh from inside the house. Curiosity burning in my mind I flexed my powers. I felt five new powers fill up my body. Mind reading, visions, a mental shield, control over emotions and illusions. Sometimes my mimic power comes in handy. I focused on the mind reading, and peeked into Anne's mind.

_I hope everything goes well, I really like Caleb even if we just meet, I hope Emmett doesn't scare him away. _Anne's thoughts ran through my mind. Again someone laughed from inside the house. It was the same person from before. _That must be the mind reader. _I said to myself. Anne gently squeezed my hand. I looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back,

"Are you ready?" she asked me. I nodded my head and we walked into the house. As soon as we entered the house the smell of the other six vampires filled my nose. There was two other scents but they weren't vampire. One did smell a little like it but it was wrong, I just couldn't put my finger on it. The other one was disgusting, I had to be the worst smell in the world. We walked into what looked like a living room. Sitting on the couch was two females and two males. The first female was blonde, she was beautiful of coarse, she was a vampire, but she held nothing to Anne. Sitting next to her was a big male with brown hair. Then beside them was another pair. The male was blonde, he had something about him, I'm not sure what, but I could tell he was the leader. I guess it was the way he carried himself. Holding his hand was a very motherly looking woman, she had caramel color hair. Then sitting on the love seat was a male, he had bronze colored hair. It reminded me of a penny. _Ok that is the most bazaar color I have ever seen. _He smiled. _Ahh so you're the mind reader? _I asked him, he simply nodded. I looked at the last male in the room who was sitting in a recliner. He had blonde hair but what caught my attention was the scars covering him, it was the most dominate feature about him. The small female I had meet in the woods sat on the recliner on the male's lap. The other female sat down next to the bronze haired man, and took his hand. When she did that I saw a scar on his hand. They all had something in common, I mean other then being vampires. All of them had the golden colored eyes. I had never seen a coven this big before. Anne's beautiful voice pulled me from my thoughts,

"Everyone this is Caleb. Caleb this is Emmett and Rosalie," she pointed to the big male and the blonde next to him, "Beside them are Carlisle and Esme. Sitting on the love seat is Edward and you already met Bella. Then there is Alice and Jasper." Carlisle spoke next,

"We have been waiting for you." he said. I looked dumfounded at him. _What is he talking about. _I asked my self. I heard Anne beside me gasp I looked down to make sure she was alright. She smiled at me and then spoke,

"You _all_ knew." she accused. Everyone in the room smiled at her.

"Sorry baby sister, Alice said she would kill us if we told you." Emmett said to her. Alice growled and Jasper put his hand on her back and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Alice stopped growling. _Ahh so he can control emotions. So now I just have to figure out who is the shield, who has the visions and who can create illusions. _

"So you can mimic powers?" Edward asked me pulling my thoughts from my head. Everyone looked at me, shocked. I nodded my head.

"Ok well my Bella here is a mental shield, Alice has the visions. What was that about illusions?" Edward asked

"Someone here can create illusions. I'm not sure who though. If I focus, I may be able to figure out who." I closed my eyes and I focused on the illusion power and who it was coming from. I felt it coming from beside me. A big smile broke out across my face. I looked down at Anne, who was looking back at me, waiting.

"It seems to be coming from Anne." I said, still looking down at her. Her jaw dropped.

"Me?" she asked.


	17. Story Time

Chapter 17(Anne's Pov)

"Me?" I asked, shocked. Caleb nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked again, Caleb laughed.

"Yes I'm sure." he assured me.

"Then show me something." I told him. He closed his eyes. Then suddenly everyone that was in the room disappeared. It was only Caleb and me. Caleb turned his body to face me. He put his hand on my cheek and pulled my face up to his. Then he kissed me. Then just as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. I looked at Caleb who was smiling brightly at me.

"Anne, what did you see?" Bella asked me. I looked away from Caleb and down to my feet.

"I was, umm, walking in the woods." I glanced at Edward, _Say nothing!_ I told him in my mind. Completely forgetting that Caleb could hear what I said. Edward nodded but next to me Caleb chuckled.

"What, did you not like it?" He asked, his voice was light and joking but I could see the hurt in his eyes. Feeling bad I placed my hand on both sides on his head. I pulled his face down to me and before he could stop me, I kissed him. He deepened the kiss. The feelings that flowed through out my body was nothing like I had ever felt before. He was perfect for me. There was no more looking, he was it for me. Soon the room broke out into loud cheers. I broke off the kiss and glared at everyone of my annoying family members. Caleb laughed and then kissed my forehead.

"Ok so who wants to start story time?" Caleb asked as he sat down in one of the recliners and pulled me onto his lap.

"Well we could go first or, if you want you can start off." Carlisle said to him.

"I guess I'll go first." Caleb said, "I was turned when I was 18, in northern Kentucky, Louisville, I think. I don't know by who though. When I woke up I was alone. I don't remember anything from my human life. All I remember is waking up and the burning. I ran into another group of vampires, up in Alaska. One of them told me about my power, they helped me work on it and then I left. I have been traveling ever since then. Then I ran in to y'all." he said at the end his southern accent broke through a little, as he talked he was looking at me the whole time. His eyes never left my face. _I wish I was the mind reader right about now. _I said to myself, both Edward and Caleb laughed.

"Are you talking about the Denali Coven? With Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Tanya?" Edward asked. Caleb nodded,

"There was another one Irina, I think."

"Yes that's them, but, Irina died not that long ago, the Volturi killed her." When Edward said the Volturi Bella hissed.

"So its our turn." I said, "Carlisle, you started us, so why don't you go first." Carlisle nodded. One by one we told our stories. When we were all done Caleb spoke,

"So you don't hunt humans?" He asked

"Nope." I said making the 'p' pop.

"Wow." Was all he said.

"I hope you know, you caused me a lot of problems the past few weeks." Alice said to Caleb. He looked at her curiously.

"I have been having visions about you for about 3 weeks now, but you kept changing your mind. I took Anne on 2 hunting trips she didn't need, just so she would meet you." She explained to him.

"So that explains why you wanted to dress me up just to go hunting." I said to her. She smiled and nodded. _Stupid, vampire, pixie!!!_ I said in my mind. Edward and Caleb busted out into laughter, everyone looked at them like they were stupid. _I love my family. _I said to myself. Caleb looked at me and planted a kiss on my lips. Sitting in his lap. It felt so right to be here with him and all the other people I love. Love and happiness was written all of my family's faces. They were happy for me. Jasper looked the most happy, but that was from all the happiness in the room. I shook we silent laughter. Caleb looked at me like I had lost my mind, and that only made me laugh harder because I knew he was right. When I stopped laughing I looked up at him and smiled. I heard Caleb's breathing hitch. Emmett's booming laughter broke through the room,

"You have only known him a few hours and you already have him whipped. Your as bad as the others, but I must say Anne I'm impressed." Emmett said after his fit of laughter. I heard four low snarls from four different people; Edward, Jasper, Caleb and Rosalie. I placed my hand on Caleb's chest and his snarls stopped and turned in to a low growl.

"Like I said, whipped." Emmett boomed and then fell into another laughing fit. A wave of calm washed across the room. Caleb stopped growling and Emmett stopped laughing.

"Emmett, you don't have any room to talk, you are the most whipped out of us all." I said to him and everybody laughed. Emmett glared at me, and then hung his head in shame because he knew I was right. Rose was still glaring at him. She got up and walked to the garage. Emmett swallowed hard, got up and ran after her.

"Well I know what he is not getting for a while." Edward said to us. All of us busted out into laughter. Alice and Jasper got up and went to their room. Carlisle got up and went to his study. Esme went to cook for Nessie and Jake for when they got home, and Bella went to help. Edward got up and went to his piano. When he started to play, I didn't recognize what it was but it was soft and sweet. It flowed naturally, just like how Caleb and I are with each other. He was my other half. As Edward continued to play it got stronger. Like the love in the song was growing and taking everything in with it. I softly put my head on Caleb's chest, closed my eyes and just listened to the music that was filling up the house. There was not one sad note in the music, they were all happy. _I hope that is a good sign. _I said to myself, and began to think about what the future would bring us. Hoping it would be nothing but joyful.


	18. 20 Questions

Chapter 18(Caleb's Pov)

Anne put her head my chest and I smiled down at her. She was so perfect, everything about her was. I can't believe she tried to end her own life. She didn't go into much detail, just that she had tried and the Cullen's had saved her just in time. She didn't sound upset that they did. Maybe she didn't want to end her life, but just get away from the one she had. I wanted to know everything about her. I wanted to know so bad why the tried to end her life, and what had drove her to the point but I didn't want to push her to far. Emmett was right, I am whipped. I had just met her and she has me wrapped around her pretty little finger. I sighed. Anne looked up at me confused. I smiled down at her.

"Hey I have an idea, lets play twenty questions." She said to me. I smiled, this was perfect, now I could know everything.

"Ok, you start." I said to her, she thought for a moment. I stayed out of her head, wanting to allow her to have her privacy.

"Ok, Umm, What is you favorite type of music?" She asked me.

"Rock, and a little country." She raised her eye brows at me what I said country, "What can I say, I a southern boy." She laughed at that.

"My turn," I wanted to start out with something small and then build up to the bigger stuff, "What is you favorite color?" she let out a frustrate sigh,

"I can't pick one, I have like five, Deep Purple, Lime Green, Hot Pink, Electric Blue and Black." I looked at her shocked, after all those bright and loud colors, she said black. As if she could read my mind she said,

"Yeah, yeah I know, how could I say black after the bright colors, but it was my favorite when I was human and it just stuck with me." When she spoke of her human life her eyes turned sad. I nodded not wanting to push her to far. I lightly tapped my finger on her nose to pull her from her thoughts and said,

"Its your turn." She nodded and began to think of her next question.

"What is your favorite book?" She asked me, I thought about that for a moment.

"I like a lot of comic books, you know the old Bat Man, Superman, that kind of stuff." When I said this she perked up,

"What about X-Men?" she asked, her topaz eyes sparkling in the light. I nodded my head at her, "Did you see the movies? I saw them all on their opening night." I shook my head no.

"I haven't seen any of them." She gasped at me, then go off my lap and ran into the other room. The moment she was gone I noticed that Edward has stopped playing.

"Where is it?" I heard Anne ask her self. From upstairs I heard Alice call down to her,

"Its in the middle, on the third shelf." she said, Anne was quite for a moment and then called back to Alice,

"Thanks Ali!" She bounced back into the room and went right up the big Plasma T.V. that was hanging to the wall. She inserted a small disk and pick up the remote next to it. She came back over to me and sat down on my lap.

"We will start with the first. Get ready for one of the best movies, ever!" then she pointed the remote to the T.V. and the movie started. We were about half way into the movie when two car doors slammed shut, right in front of the house.

* * *

**Ok, its sorry its been a little bit, im working on the next chapter right now, but i have 4 days of skool left, so its test after test after test, so that means lots of studying, ill try and have it up soon!!!**

**TTYL! =D**


	19. Meeting the Rest of the Family

Chapter 19(Anne's Pov)

We were only half way into the movie when I heard two car doors shut out side the house. _Crap,_ I said to myself, _Nessie and Jake are back, I hope this goes well. _Having herd the car doors, the rest of my family filled the living room. Edward, Jasper and Emmett moved over to where Caleb and I were sitting. I got off his lap and pulled him up with me. Edward turned to Caleb,

"Are you ready?" he asked, Caleb nodded back to him. I looked at him, I could see uneasiness in his eyes.

"Umm Caleb, don't take this in a bad way but," I turned to my brothers, "Could the three of you hold on to him when Nessie and Jake get in here, I don't want anything to happen." They nodded. Edward grabbed one arm and Jasper got the other. Emmett stood behind him and wrapped his massive arms around his middle. He didn't fight against them. When I saw that they had Caleb firmly restrained I walked to the door and opened it. Nessie looked excited, why I'm not sure. On the other hand, Jacob was shaking and was trying hard to hold his human form together. I shot Jasper a look and the room grew calm. Jacob didn't completely stop shaking but it slowed. I backed away from the door and let the two of them come in. _Please, Please, Please let this go smoothly! _I said in my head, more like begging. I looked to Alice trying to get any sign that this would go well but because of Nessie and Jake, she was blind. I looked to Caleb who was not breathing. I step in front of Nessie and Jake to stay in font of them. I knew Caleb would not attack if I was in the way, well that's what I was hoping for anyway. I stopped in front of him,

"Caleb, take a deep breath." I said to him, making my voice sound calm, but because he had both Jasper's and Edward's powers, it failed. He looked deep into my eyes, pleading with me not to make him do this. _Caleb, you can do it. We wont let you do anything you will regret. You just have to trust me. Please. _I spoke to him in my mind, not taking my eyes off of him. Willing him with everything I had in my body. Suddenly Caleb locked his muscles in place and slowly took a deep breath. I held my breath, along with everyone else in the room, all waiting for the worst, but it never came. Caleb let his breath out and scrunched up his nose and looked right at Jacob who was standing in front of Nessie,

"Wow, they were right, you do smell," he jokingly, then looked to Nessie, "And you smell good, but not like something to eat." When he said that I blew out my breath in relief. I looked at Caleb who had his eyes fixed back on me, with out even thinking I step to him and planted a kiss on his lips. _Everything is going to be fine, everyone I love can be in the same room with out killing each other. This has to be the best day of my life! _I said to myself, bursting with joy.

- - -

After sitting and talking with Nessie and Jake for a few hours, Caleb and I decide to go for a walk. We left the house hand and hand. I don't think I will ever get over the way his hand feels in mine. Once we were outside we took off running. Running was one of my favorite things to do, and now I could do it with the man I loved. I smiled to myself. I skidded to a stop, pulling Caleb along with me. We were a long way from home, I thought this would be the best for us just to talk, however I didn't know he was going to ask me the one thing I didn't want him to know about me.

* * *

**Ok, im sorry this is such a small chapter, next one will be longer, and will touch a little on why Anne has the power she does, although i hinted on it in the beginning chapters. **

**TTYL!!!**


End file.
